La double expiation
by Doc Junior
Summary: La guerre est finie et les districts se croient enfin sauvés du tyrannique Snow. Mais les Hunger Games n'allaient repartir que de plus belle avec une édition spéciale aux multiples rebondissements et (mauvaises) surprises...
1. Prologue

_Salut à tous, je commence cette fic sur les Hunger Games qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. C'est ma toute première fic alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à prendre même 30s pour laisser des reviews ;-) C'est très motivant et ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on a écrit. Et puis surtout ça pousse à continuer et faire de son mieux :-)_

 _DISCLAIMER : L'univers de Suzanne Collins ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas tout comme ses personnages. Mais l'histoire et les nouveaux personnages si. Je ne tire aucun profit de la fic hormis le plaisir d'écrire et l'espoir d'intéresser les lecteurs !_

Bonne lecture !

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **La double expiation**

 **Prologue**

Clac ! Le trait avait filé droit vers le cœur de sa cible. Cible qui n'était autre que Snow, l'ancien président déchut. Ce fut un tir d'une précision chirurgicale pour se débarrasser du fléau nommé Snow. Le coup était aussi brutal qu'élégant. Et l'impact aussi radical que définitif. Sec et implacable, tout comme l'avait été sa victime en son temps pendant son règne. Il n'avait eu de président que le titre, imposant pendant des décennies sa tyrannie sur tout Panem, régnant sans partage sur les 12 districts et dirigeant le pays en monarque d'une main de fer sans la moindre velléité de velours. Et bien sûr le tout en éliminant systématiquement le moindre adversaire politique osant s'aventurer un peu trop hardiment sur l'ascension des marches du pouvoir. Snow était haï par certains, craint par beaucoup, redouté par tous et partout. Il était parvenu à maintenir l'ordre et la paix pourtant synonyme d'une guerre perpétuelle et désordonnée de survie. Guerre pour chacun des habitants des districts car bien sûr le Capitole ne manquait jamais de rien et pouvait toujours se permettre les pires excès. Ils n'avaient jamais connus autre chose qu'une vie faite de modes, de jeux, de banquets, d'opulence et d'excès en tout genres et en toutes sortes. Ce qui contrastait grandement avec la misère des districts qu'il régissait de sa toute puissance.

En effet, chaque région soumise à son autorité était durement taxée d'un lourd tribut matériel autant exorbitant que prohibitif. Il ne laissait à peine de quoi subsister. Tout était expédié au capitole, absolument tout ! Et ne restait que des miettes aux producteurs ainsi que leurs yeux pour pleurer et leur estomac pour crier famine. D'ailleurs, il se trouvait que ce tribut n'était pas uniquement matériel mais aussi humain. En effet, année après année, moisson après moisson, il récoltait la jeunesse de chacun des districts pour la semer sur le chemin de la mort. Ainsi, il envoyait s'entre tuer 24 jeunes gens, tirés au sort par le funeste destin qui étaient tous et sans distinctions prédits à une mort autant tragique que violente dans la douceur du spectacle télévisé. Tous sauf un qui aurait la chance de vivre dans l'opulence hanté du souvenir de ses actes passé. Actions lui permettant d'aujourd'hui exister autrement que dans les mémoires. Même certains carrières pourtant entraînés et élevés à se battre depuis leur tendre enfance auraient perdu la raison à ce qu'il paraîtrait.

C'était ce qu'on appelait les Hunger Games. Un jeu où mort et souffrance étaient synonymes de joie et plaisir pour le spectateur. Et cela pour ôter toute envie de révolte. Brisant dans l'œuf la moindre pensée de rébellion en brouillant les sentiments. Empêchant les pensées de nourrir les paroles hostiles puis les paroles de revêtir ces pensées belliqueuses et de se transformer en actes contestataires. Et ça avait été diaboliquement efficace ! Pendant très longtemps sa parole avait fait office de loi incontestable et incontestée. Pendant trop longtemps.

Et dire qu'il n'avait fallu qu'un tout petit instant pour mettre fin à des décennies de tyrannie songea Katniss. La fille du feu se tenait parfaitement droite, le visage impassible, un masque de gravité sur son regard malgré l'immense clameur montant des gradins.

Des dizaines de caméras étaient braquées sur elle pour enregistrer ce moment historique. Car il s'agissait bel et bien d'un nouveau départ pour les districts. La promesse d'une vie libre, épanouie et heureuse à l'abri du joug du capitole.  
Elle s'était attendue à ressentir toutes sortes d'émotions à l'idée de venger Prim et tant d'autres innocents : Colère, satisfaction, haine, joie, lassitude, soulagement. Et pourtant elle n'y avait pris aucun plaisir. C'était juste nécessaire.

Elle dirigea alors lentement son regard vers la nouvelle présidente Alma Coin qui lui fit un sourire carnassier avant de prendre la parole.

« Peuple de Panem commença t'elle depuis la loge surplombant les milliers de spectateurs ayant assisté à l'exécution. Je sais combien vous avez souffert, combien l'épreuve fut terrible et les sacrifices énormes. Mais cette ère d'injustice et de malheur dans le labeur est désormais derrière vous poursuivit t-elle d'une voix forte et déterminée.

Moi présidente, je veillerai à ce que chaque district connaisse enfin bonheur et prospérité.  
Moi présidente, je veillerai à ce que chaque district soit traité dans l'équité la plus totale.  
Chacun mangera à sa faim, chacun vivra de son travail dignement !  
Chacun aura la vie qu'il aura choisi, chacun pourra enfin VIVRE comme il l'entend » gronda-t-elle

A ces mots, une ovation encore plus grande jaillit de la foule et enveloppa totalement Katniss, hurlée par des milliers de gorges aveuglées d'espoir.  
Pourtant la joie du geai moqueur n'atteignait pas les sommets et ses soupçons ne s'étaient pas tout à fait envolés. Il lui semblait entendre une note discordante de cette symphonie de belles paroles. Mais quoi ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le saisir. Les paroles de Snow lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Ne l'avait t-il pas prévenue d'un danger encore plus grand à propos de Coin ? Et quelle raison aurait-il eu de lui mentir à l'aube de sa mort ?

Chassant ces pensées crépusculaires, elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur le vibrant discours de la présidente.

« Faîtes-moi confiance, retrouvez ce mot, « confiance », dont vous n'avez que trop oublié le sens car ces belles promesses ne resteront pas que de vaines paroles ! » On aurait pu se croire au milieu des fauves tant le public rugissait d'approbation à chaque phrase martelée par la présidente.

A présent mes amis, je veux vous parler d'un sujet grave, d'une importance capitale concernant le capitole… »

Chacun s'était tu soudain dans ce silence assourdissant.  
Chacun était comme accroché aux lèvres de l'oratrice.  
Tout le monde était suspendu à la moindre phrase, au moindre mot, à la moindre syllabe du tribun jouant avec son auditoire et ménageant son effet d'annonce.

« Pouvons-nous laisser passer tant d'années de souffrance, de crimes ?  
Pouvons-nous laisser tout ce malheur impuni ?  
Pouvons-nous pardonner d'un claquement de doigt tant de meurtres et de sang sur leurs mains ? »

NOOONNN !

La réponse de l'immense masse attroupée en contre bas fut instannée. Justement injuste dans son injuste justice. Le cri de rage et de haine fut la réplique en écho à la question qui n'en était pas une. Sombre appel à la vengeance clairement entendu dans ce séisme de revanche haineuse. Le rictus rageur de Coin se fit encore plus ample, plus proéminent, plus prédateur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle les tenait.

Alors je déclare ouvert les 76ème Hunger Games du Capitole !

Ils payeront le double de ce qu'ils vous ont infligé, ils souffriront deux fois plus que ce chacun d'entre vous a enduré ! Ils connaîtront 2 fois plus de malheur et de pleurs ! Ils y enverront le double de tribut ! Ce sera ainsi pour eux le synonyme d'une double expiation ! »

 ** _Alors vous aimez ? Croyez-moi, il va y avoir des surprises tout au long de cette fic ! Une petite review avant de partir ?_**


	2. Chapter 1 : La Double Expiation

**J'espère que le prologue vous a plu, alors je propose qu'on passe de suite au premier chapitre !  
** **Quant à la suite, je vais avoir quelques examens et surement des rattrapages haha * rire jaune * donc je l'écrirai un peu plus tard. D'ici là hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ça me motivera d'autant plus à continuer !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les Jeux de la Double Expiation**

Coin s'assit ou plutôt s'affala enfin dans un luxueux fauteuil d'un rouge vermeil entrecoupé de fines lignes dorées. Lignes qui s'entrelaçaient en motifs raffinés d'une élégance à couper le soufle.  
Elle soupira alors d'aise en activant la fonction massage tandis que des mains mécaniques à la fois douces et fermes pétrissaient son dos perclus de fatigue.

Son grand bureau était devenu comme une seconde maison pour elle tant elle y avait passé du temps.  
Elle l'avait équipé de toutes les commodités nécessaires afin de pouvoir s'y enfermer des jours durant et gérer Panem au mieux.  
Rien n'était trop beau pour la présidente, après tout, sans elle, rien ne pourrait fonctionner dans ce pays se pièce était lumineuse, spacieuse et richement décorée. De somptueux tapis aux splendides couleurs variées habillaient le parquet. On y trouvait toutes sortes d'objets décoratifs plus ou moins originaux entre d'anciennes statuettes réalisées des milliers d'années plus tôt, des pierres précieuses incrustant les canapés moelleux, la table en bois précieux ou encore l'immense bibliothèque qui remplissait le fond de la pièce. On y trouvait aussi des tableaux de grande valeur peints par des Maîtres disparus il y a longtemps. Ou encore ces coupes regorgeant de fruits en toutes sortes qu'elle pouvait croquer si l'envie lui en prenait.

De toutes les décorations, elle préférait la tête de lion empaillée qui lui rappelait constamment qu'elle avait tous su les y avait aussi un immense bureau trônant à l'opposé de la bibliothèque avec un fauteuil imposant faisant face à deux petites chaises austères. Parmi tous les meubles ils étaient de loin les plus tristes. Mais ô combien nécessaires pour rappeler à ses interlocuteurs à qui ses derniers avaient la chance de s'adresser. La peinture ornant les murs changeait de couleur selon les reflets du soleil, la saison et l'heure de la journée. Ainsi, la couleur n'était jamais exactement identique d'une heure à l'autre. A présent elle était d'un bleu profond et envoûtant.

En même temps l'heure était plutôt tardive et l'astre de feu commençait à perdre son combat contre les ténèbres. Pénombre qui envahissait Panem de son avancée lente mais inexorable. Un peu comme elle songea t-elle qui était parvenu à asseoir sa grandiose autorité petit à petit.A cette pensée un petit sourire naquit du coin de ses lèvres. Qui ne résista pas à la fatigue occasionnée par la dureté de cette journée. Ces jeux étaient si symboliques, si importants. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il fallait que tout soit parfait ! Et ces dernières semaines, plus particulièrement aujourd'hui, elle y avait veillé avec grande attention ! Elle avait personnellement choisit Rimma Griffendell pour tenir le rôle de haut juge, metteur en scène de la spectaculaire pièce sanglante qu'elle comptait faire jouer !

De tous, c'était lui dont la partition était la plus imprévisible et les gammes les plus cruelles. Et c'était lui qui l'avait largement emporté parmi le répertoire d'idées tant son projet lui avait paru prometteur. Jusqu'à présent elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir nommé chef d'orchestre de ces nouveaux Hunger Games ! Et ce qu'il avait prévu resterait dans les esprits pour les décennies à venir ! Elle en était absolument persuadée. Comme d'habitude son brillant esprit ne s'était pas trompé pensa t-elle se complaisant dans l'autosatisfaction. Elle avait une fois de plus pris la bonne décision ! Sans pour autant oublier de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires. Rimma Griffendell savait parfaitement ce qu'un échec lui coûterait. Et ça ne serait pas que la vie, non ! Elle s'était assurée de bien le lui faire comprendre. De toute façon, elle ne tolérerait pas le moindre écart ni le moindre accro. Mais jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait pas déçu. Ce qu'il avait préparé était tout simplement … … ! Si même elle, la puissante et terrible présidente Coin ne trouvait pas de mots pour le décrire, elle n'osait imaginer l'effet que cela produirait. En fait elle ne l'imaginait que trop bien. A cette douce pensée, elle en oublierait presque la fatigue accumulée ces dernières semaines. Après ces jeux, plus personne n'oserait défier son autorité ce qui n'était d'ailleurs plus le cas depuis longtemps. Pour ces Hunger Games synonymes d'un grand bouleversement, tout allait changer ! Absolument tout. Règles comme organisateurs. Son nouveau Haut Juge y avait veillé.

Jettant un coup d'œil à son élégante montre argentée, elle s'empara prestement de la télécommande et alluma la télévision ou plutôt l'écran géant qu'elle avait fait apparaître en appuyant sur un des boutons cachés sous son bureau. Et les autres ? Elle les employait pour les visiteurs jugés indésirables après leur entrevue. Nul n'en avait plus jamais entendu parler après. En pensant à leur sort un cruel sourire fendit son visage dont les trais étaient plutôt bien conservés. Bien que plus de la première jeunesse, elle n'était pas ridée et faisait bien moins que son âge. Les crèmes et onguents du Capitole faisaient des merveilles. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de la plus grandes des qualités dont elle pouvait se permettre de bénéficier.

La musique du Capitole retentit, ça allait bientôt commencer…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rimma Griffendell courait à droite et à gauche se démenant pour finaliser les derniers préparatifs, réglant le moindre des derniers petits détails, survolté et criant en coup de foudre sur chacun des techniciens des directives précises et calculées. Tout devait être prêt à l'heure prévue. L'atmosphère déjà électrique passa rapidement du tonnerre à l'orage.  
Efficacité et organisation étaient les maîtres mots. Il lui fallait tout contrôler, le moindre raté ne lui serait pas pardonné, il le savait. Rien que de penser aux conséquences d'un échec, il en tremblait.

Et pourtant, il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait aisément impressionner, plus habitué à donner des ordres qu'à en recevoir, à menacer qu'à être menacé. On ne l'intimidait pas si facilement non ! Et il ne reculait devait rien ni personne.  
C'était bien ce qu'il fallait comme qualités pour prétendre occuper ce poste. Et des prétendants il en avait éliminé à la pelle manœuvrant habilement en coulisse. Leur tendant des guets-appends, les assassinant subtilement ou tout simplement les surpassant par ses qualités intellectuelles et son imagination débordante associée à sa rigueur et son organisation méthodique. Il n'aimait rien laisser au hasard donc toute action de sa part était précise et calculée.

Il ne s'était hissé jusqu'à sa position que par la force de sa volonté, son opiniâtreté et son sens affûté des réalité vraiment, il ne reculait pas devant n'importe qui. Mais Alma Coin n'était pas n'importe qui. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre é ambition n'avait d'égal que son imagination. Imagination qu'il avait au maximum mis à profit afin de surprendre au maximum et rendre ces jeux mémorables. Tout du moins l'espérait t-il !

Mais c'était le prix pour occuper la fonction de haut juge. Poste autant craint que convoité. Ses prédécesseurs n'avaient pas fait long feu, leurs existences enflammées impitoyablement éteintes par Coin. Il frissonna rien que d'y penser.  
Mais il était fait d'un bois autrement plus coriace que de brindilles servant à allumer un éphémère feu de paille.  
Ça ne pourrait lui arriver, avec ce qu'il avait prévu et organisé, Coin serait forcée de l'applaudir !

\- Tous les techniciens à leur poste, on prend l'antenne dans 1 minute scanda t-il. Que ceux qui ne sont pas nécessaires sortent du champ de prise !

Aussitôt une fourmilière de techniciens se mit en branle. Chacun courant s'installer là où il était supposé se trouver. Galopant à droite à gauche dans ce ballet incessant de va et vient partout dans le studio.  
Tous faisant partie d'une immense machine audiovisuelle qu'il avait lui-même crée et organisée se targua leur chef, dont la fierté rayonnait et irradiait. Mais il restait vigilant afin que tout se passe pour le mieux. Pas le moindre grain de sable dans la mécanique luisante ne serait accepté. Car les prochains instants allaient marquer Panem à tout jamais !

Les projecteurs s'allumèrent, les caméras pointées sur le plateau prêtes à capter la moindre prise et angle de vue. Instantanément monté par les ingénieurs devant leur console réglant le son et l'image. Et soudain, tout fut calme, plus un son ne régnait sur le plateau, ni autour.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

30s !

Les dernières maquilleuses finissaient de saupoudrer de poudre blanche le présentateur. Son visage disparaissait tant et si bien sous une épaisse couche de fond de teint crème qu'on aurait pu s'y méprendre avec un bonhomme de neige .  
Ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés en arrière teints aux couleurs plus multicolores que l'arc en ciel. C'était en effet la mode au Capitole en ce moment que d'associer de multiples couleurs à sa coiffure. Mais pas autant à la fois que le présentateur qui ne semblait pas posséder un seul cheveu identique dans un dégradé éblouissant de couleurs plus vives les unes que les autres. Sa tenue quant à elle était plus sobre. Enfin, sobre pour le Capitole car son costume noir impeccablement taillé aux reflets lunaires et argentés était plus brillant que l'éclat même du soleil.

La faute aux innombrables petites paillettes qui l'ornaient dans le moindre recoin et luisaient de mille feux. Il était l'exemple même de la simplicité dans l'excès. Et ça lui plaisait autant que ça plaisait à ceux qui le regardaient. Tout n'était qu'image, qu'apparence.  
Il reflétait parfaitement la société du Capitole où chacun se souciait plus du reflet qui était renvoyé aux autres. Et cela restait vrai que ce dernier soit virtuel sur les réseaux sociaux ou artificiellement crée comme ici avec ses vêtements. La fausse personnalité qu'il s'était composée et employait en public lui allait comme un gant à vrai dire.

Chaque apparition publique, chaque passage du célèbre Stanley Tussi les médias n'était que l'occasion d'une gigantesque comédie perpétuellement et inlassablement répétée émission après émission, interview après interview. Ce n'était en somme qu'une vulgaire représentation d'une pièce où il interprétait le rôle d'un personnage. Personnage qu'il s'était crée de toutes pièces. Il en était tout à fait conscient et en jouait intelligemment. Et d'une certaine façon, il s'était habitué et appréciait de plus en plus son personnage. Et puis si ça le rendait adulé de toute la population dont il rythmait le quotidien émission après émission, ça ne pouvait que lui aller. Savoir qu'il était le centre de toutes les conversations, que son prochain jeu de mot ou trais d'esprit serait repris et commenté partout. Que sa prochaine tenue serait immédiatement prise d'assaut dans les magasins de mode les plus outrageusement luxueux avec lesquels il avait négocié de juteux contrats.

Ce costume était justement la représentation parfaite de son image ! Car tout du moindre détail jusqu'à l'impression générale qu'il renvoyait avait été étudié pour plaire et rendre grâce aux yeux des téléspectateurs. D'ailleurs pour se le payer ce costume de nouveau présentateur vedette, la meilleure façon avait été de travailler ! Et ça oui il avait travaillé pour. On ne remplaçait pas l'illustre Caesar Flickermann par n'importe qui ! Depuis quelques temps déjà il était l'étoile montante du petit écran, présentant de nombreux programmes de divertissement. Et peu à peu, sa notoriété avait grandi jusqu'à devenir incontestable.

20s !

Alors bien sûr pour ces Hunger Games ça n'avait été une surprise ni pour personne ni pour lui que le célèbre Stanley Tussi ait été pressenti pour tenir le rôle de présentateur vedette du programme le plus attendu de l'année à la place de Caesar.  
Son visage savait prendre en instant n'importe quel expression la plus adaptée à la situation. Il pouvait jouer à la perfection chacune des émotions et donner à sa voix n'importe quelle intonation.  
Passer de la joie à la tristesse puis de l'étonnement à la colère en feignant la pitié et l'incrédulité au détour. Le tout en une fraction de seconde, sans même éprouver la moindre difficulté et dans le naturel le plus total.  
Et son esprit vif et agile n'était pas en reste. Il pouvait trouver instantanément la réplique à n'importe qui dans n'importe quel contexte quelque soit la situation.

Mais il avait fallu beaucoup travailler pour cela. S'entraîner des années durant sans cesse et sans relâche si bien que son reflet était devenu un de ses amis les plus familiers. Et gagner en popularité auprès du public à coup de répliques bien senties, d'une bonne humeur légendaire n'avait pas été mince affaire. Alors oui pour arriver jusqu'ici il avait du s'employer. Et il commençait enfin à récolter les fruits tant mérités de son dur labeur. Non décidément on ne remplaçait pas Caesar Flickermann par n'importe qui !

En effet ce dernier s'était fait trop vieux et allait goutter à une retraite dorée plus bien méritée. Car forcément, le salaire allait de pair avec le prestige du rôle. Mais avant de se retirer, celui-ci lui avait tout apprit des coulisses de l'émission. Il se sentait prêt ! Dans la force de l'âge la trentaine approchant.  
Suffisamment expérimenté pour avoir de la bouteille mais suffisamment jeune et nouveau pour rester pétillant et impertinent. Affuté, comme une lame chauffée à blanc qu'on venait tout juste d'aiguiser.

D'ailleurs il avait déjà eu des rôles de première importance dans sa carrière qui ne faisait que débuter et s'annonçait déjà bel et bien grandiose. Il se souvenait notamment avoir interviewé la présidente Alma Coin. Glissant au fil de la conversation des remarques bien senties, des questions pertinentes. Renvoyant au téléspectateur l'image d'un présentateur autant espiègle et taquin que sérieux et intéressant.

Mais ce n'était qu'une image. Ne l'avions nous pas déjà évoqué d'ailleurs ? Bien sûr l'interview avait été préparé dans les grandes comme dans les petites lignes et sa marge de liberté était en réalité très restreinte. Coin ne laissait jamais rien au hasard bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas perceptible de l'autre côté de l'écran. Image et apparence, tout n'était qu'illusion.

Et pourtant, pour sa grande première, pour ce show si colossal, il avait le trac. Lui avoir le trac ? Ridicule ! Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'en départir. Ce trac qui lui enserrait la poitrine tel un étau de fer l'empêchant de respirer, le compressant à la fois de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Mais nul doute qu'il parviendrait aisément à le masquer s'encouragea t-il. C'était un vrai professionnel après tout ! Et les défis il aimait les relever !

10s !

Stanley se composa un sourire artificiel si grand que ce dernier ne semblait pouvoir tenir sur un seul visage. Une joie faussement authentique d'une vraie sincérité qui semblait même irradier pour déborder dans tout le studio. Tous ne verraient en lui qu'un présentateur enjoué et heureux. Ça n'était qu'une émission de plus, il avait l'habitude se rassura t-il. Ils se feraient tous duper par les apparences, par son masque d'un pur bonheur absolu, par son impeccable maîtrise. Comme d'habitude. Comme toujours.

5s

Il se redressa faisant face aux spectateurs. Public chauffé à blanc prêt à rire à chacune de ses blagues, à libérer un tonnerre d'applaudissement au moindre de ses faits et gestes.

3\. 2. 1.

La puissante musique du capitole retenti. Grave, lente, majestueuse de sa domination. Et sans se départir de son sourire abyssal Stanley s'exclama

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à cette édition si spéciale des Hunger Games que j'aurai l'honneur et le plaisir de présenter !  
Ces jeux de la double expiation vous promettent plein de surprises et de rebondissements dont vous n'avez même pas idée !  
Je suppose que vous aimeriez que je vous dévoile quelque un de ses mystères les mieux gardés s'enquit-il ?

Le public rugit son approbation comme un seul homme.

Il jouait avec lui les menant à la baguette, car bien évidement, ce qu'il pouvait dire ou ne pas dire était fixé depuis fort longtemps. Et même s'il connaissait en exclusivité une bonne partie du programme à venir, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait rien en dire. Enfin pour le moment...

Composant une mine triste, l'air désolé Stanley repris

Hélas vous vous en doutiez ce n'est pas possible. Sinon ce ne serait-plus une surprise !

Un grand ohhh de déception se fit entendre des spectateurs présent dans le studio

Mais je peux d'ors et déjà vous promettre que vous n'avez jamais assisté et n'assisterez jamais plus à une édition pareille !  
Bon assez de vous faire saliver et puis à cette heure tardive vous avez déjà tous surement mangé alors je vais avoir du mal à vous mettre encore plus en appétit sourit-il de son trait d'esprit. Et rassurez vous, les tribus continueront à se découper et s'ouvrir joyeusement le ventre !  
Alors je vous propose de découvrir le court extrait introductif des jeux de la double expiation ! »

Les techniciens lancèrent immédiatement la séquence préparée spécialement pour l'occasion.

Des images d'une immense explosion et de ruines furent diffusées à l'écran. Le tout accompagné de commentaires relatant comment était née Panem des cendres de l'Amérique du Nord à la suite d'une guerre nucléaire. Conflit sans précédent qui avait tout ravagé sans la moindre distinction.

Et c'est ainsi que fut crée Panem par les survivants de la grande guerre. 12 districts et le Capitole. Puis ces derniers s'étaient injustement révoltés contre l'autorité pourtant bienveillante du Capitole sans qui chacun ne pourrait vivre. Car ce dernier apportait l'ordre et la rigueur pour que le pays ne sombre pas dans le chaos et le désordre. On voyait à présent des images d'une révolte sauvagement réprimée dans le sang. Mais la révolte avait échoué et les Hunger Games furent alors édifiés pour rappeler à tous et à chacun ainsi qu'à leurs descendants la bassesse de leurs actes et la honte qu'ils doivent et devront toujours et à jamais en les 25 ans, une édition spéciale s'était depuis déroulée en pénitence pour cet acte de lâcheté.

 _Au vingt-cinquième anniversaire des jeux,_ _afin que les rebelles n'oublient pas qu'ils avaient choisi de verser le premier sang, chaque district a dû tenir une élection et voter pour les tributs qui le représenteraient. »_ _,_

 _Au cinquantième anniversaire des jeux,_ _afin de rappeler que pour chaque citoyen du Capitole tué deux rebelles sont morts, les districts ont dû envoyer deux fois le nombre habituel de tributs. »_ _,_

 _Aux soixante quinzième la troisième_ _afin de rappeler aux rebelles que même les plus forts d'entre eux ne sauraient l'emporter sur le Capitole, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque district furent moissonnés parmi les vainqueurs survivants_

Pourtant les districts ne retinrent pas la leçon, 75 ans après le début des jeux, une seconde rébellion eut lieu, qui échoua elle aussi lamentablement que la précédente. C'est pourquoi au centième anniversaire des jeux afin de rappeler l'obéissance absolue que doivent les districts au Capitole, chacun des tributs se verra confier dans l'arène une ou plusieurs tâches qu'il lui faudra impérativement mener à bien.

S'il échoue ou ne les réussit que partiellement, une partie ou l'entièreté de sa famille et/ou de ses proches se verra exécuté et/ou torturé. S'il réussit, il recevra un présent dont il a la plus absolue et impérieuse nécessité. Bien évidement s'il meurt avant que sa quête lui soit signifiée ou achevée, le sort réservé à ceux qui lui sont cher restera inchangé ! Cependant ces jeux constituant également les vingt-cinquièmes depuis la seconde rébellion, une seconde règle sera mise en de rappeler aux districts que nul parmi eux ne peut éviter de se soumettre au Capitole, chacun d'entre eux enverra volontairement et par le vote un de ses plus jeunes membres âgé de 6 à 12 ans. Il y jouera un rôle spécial et déterminant pour chacun des tributs.

Enfin outre ces 2 changements, des règles complémentaires et des bouleversements majeurs en tous genres auront lieu pendant cette 100ème édition !

Alma Coin apparut alors tout en grand à l'image de sa puissance et de son autorité. Le visage glacial et impassible. D'une voix dure on l'entendit dire :

Ces jeux marqueront à jamais l'histoire de Panem et vous-même ! Pour le double affront fait au Capitole, cette double insulte envers le Capitole, ce double outrage au Capitole, ces jeux seront appelés une nouvelle fois « les jeux de la double expiation »  
Puisse le sort vous être favorable !

L'écran s'éteignit.

* * *

 **Aloooors ? Vous vous y attendiez ou pas haha ? Et non l'histoire ne parlera pas des jeux de vengeances sur le Capitole mais bel et bien de la 4** **ème** **expiation se trouvant être également la première de la seconde rébellion !**

 **J'avais pourtant laissé quelques petits indices à la fois dans ce chapitre mais aussi dans le prologue. Comment tout cela est-il possible ? Que s'est-il passé ? Hé bien j'essayerai de l'expliquer dans le prochain chapitre avant d'attaquer les moissons au suivant !**

 **Entre temps n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :-) Même si vous ne prenez que 10s à l'écrire ça me fera vraiment très plaisir. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point avoir un retour, des avis sur ce que l'on a écrit est important car c'est le seul moyen de savoir si ce qu'on écrit est apprécié ou non et permet de s'améliorer !  
* Fin de la demande relou de reviews (oh tiens ça rime ^^) ***

 **A bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre que j'écrirai dès que je pourrai (mais je ne vous promets rien)**


	3. Chapter 2 : Résignation

**Salut à tous me voilà de retour après une longue période d'inactivité et avons le de flemme ^^ Les rattrapages étant passés par là ainsi que les vacances. Et je suis tout de même passé en 3** **ème** **année. Et à force de lire pas mal de bonnes fics, je me suis remotivé à écrire un chapitre que voici !**

 **Merci à Chaton Joli pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir et pour ses conseils que je vais essayer de suivre ! Enfin, tu verras que pour ce chapitre ça ne sera pas forcément le cas pour un d'entre eux mais c'est fait exprès ^^**

 **Bon assez parlé et place à l'histoire !**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le froid s'infiltrait partout, cherchant à dérober la moindre parcelle de chaleur qu'il pouvait bien lui rester perçant ses maigres haillons, s'infiltrant en intrus dans son corps meurtris. La silhouette se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même dans la pénombre dans un vain espoir d'empêcher sa force vitale de se diluer dans l'environnement hostile ou elle se trouvait. Chaque souffle s'échappant de ses lèvres bleutées était une épreuve, un combat continu, permanent pour ne pas abandonner. Continuait-elle à lutter d'ailleurs ? N'avait-elle pas abandonné il y a longtemps ? Elle frissonna. Autant à cause de cette pensée, autant parce qu'elle était glacée et trempée jusqu'aux os. Car il avait pire que le froid. L'humidité venait s'ajouter à la température glaciale pour multiplier ses effets. Tel la cerise sur le gâteau comme si son malheur ne se suffisait pas à lui-même. De gâteau, la frêle forme n'en avait plus goutté depuis longtemps. Le souvenir d'un bon repas s'était évanouit depuis une infinie éternité. Quoi qu'elle n'avait jamais ou presque pu manger à sa faim. Et sa faim la transperçait de l'intérieur comme un poignard, lui retournant un estomac qui criait famine depuis déjà si longtemps.

La fragile silhouette réajusta sa maigre couverture trouée autour de sa poitrine et de ses bras. Elle était bien trop petite pour couvrir tout son corps, déchirée par endroits, peu épaisse et abîmée par le temps. Mais au moins, elle avait le mérite d'être là. Un peu comme elle songea-t-elle penseuse. Elle avait trouvé refuge au fond de la pièce, contre le mur décrépit, son seul élément de stabilité dans sa tourmente vacillante. Partout ailleurs dans la cellule, elle risquait de se prendre des gouttes suintant du plafond couvert de mousse et de moisissure. Il y avait fort longtemps qu'elle ne sentait plus l'odeur putride qu'il régnait dans la petite geôle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour la lente et monotone litanie des gouttes tombant sur le sol fait de pierre glacée. Ploc. … Ploc …. Ploc … Le lent et continu bruit était devenu à force un terrible fracas, une torture insoutenable capable à longue d'user les plus inusables, d'énerver les plus calmes et de rendre fou les plus sains d'esprits. Était-elle encore équilibrée mentalement ? Pas sûr. Rien n'était sûr de toute façon. Elle délirait se revoyant à une époque lointaine où il y avait encore de l'espoir, imaginant tous les scénarios de victoire, se remémorant les erreurs passées. Mais de tout ça, plus rien n'était réel.

La prisonnière croupissait ici depuis tant de temps qu'elle en avait perdu le compte. Elle avait bien essayé au début de garder trace, de se raccrocher à une certaine réalité aujourd'hui disparue si tant est qu'elle n'ait jamais existé. Au début pourtant c'était plus facile, il lui arrivait assez souvent de se faire trainer hors de sa petite prison où l'on pouvait à peine s'asseoir sans toucher le plafond. Elle avait essayé de résister bien sûr, jusqu'à comprendre après tant de tentatives ratées que tout espoir était vain. On l'avait utilisé pour l'odieuse propagande du régime, on l'avait rabaissée, on l'avait battue pour la briser. Briser son fort caractère, son tempérament enflammé prêt à la rébellion. Autrefois encore son corps aurait été pris d'un sursaut de révolte rien qu'en pensant aux événements passés, à son échec. Mais ça c'était avant, avant d'avoir subi des années de privation, de torture aussi bien psychique que physique. 25 ans pour être exact. Régulièrement sollicitée au début, on avait fini peu à peu à se désintéresser de sa personne. De moins en moins exhibée devant les télévisions, moquée dans les talks show, sa dernière « participation » télévisée remontant à au moins 7 ans dans une nouvelle émission présentée par un jeune animateur montant, un certain Stanley à l'humour autant douteux que grossier qui lui avait semblé si faux, si superficiel et si arrogant que c'était à se demander comment les gens du capitole pouvaient gober de pareils idioties. Autrefois elle se serait fait un plaisir de le battre à son propre jeu, mais cette volonté s'était éteinte depuis un moment déjà.

Puis, on l'avait oubliée, reléguée dans les fantômes du passé. Elle en était réduite à attendre. La lourde porte en métal massif qu'elle avait tant de fois essayé de forcer restait si souvent désespéramment close, ne lui restait d'autre choix que l'attente. Attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? Attendre la visite du gardien, seul lien avec l'extérieur venant de temps en temps lui jeter un morceau de pain rassis, quand il n'oubliait pas,. Ce brutal gardien qui ne lui amenait jamais d'eau la contraignant à laper le précieux liquide tombant du plafond à même le sol ? Attendre que le bruit éternellement régulier de l'eau gouttant du plafond s'estompe ? Attendre un miracle qui n'arriverait jamais ? Cela faisait si longtemps que ses yeux n'avaient pu voir la lueur du soleil, que son corps n'avait pu se réchauffer de ses rayons. Quoi qu'il aurait eu du mal à transpercer l'épaisse couche de crasse la recouvrant contrairement au froid qui lui passait partout et l'éteignait plus encore jour après jour. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Fermer les yeux, dans l'espoir d'oublier, oublier cette souffrance, cette fatigue et ses regrets passés. Elle laissa l'oubli la prendre, glissant dans l'inconscience d'un pesant sommeil sans rêve ni espoir…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Elle fut tirée de léthargie au crissement d'une porte s'ouvrant violement. Brusquement, la lumière jaillit lui brulant les yeux malgré ses paupières closes, éclairant un endroit qui n'avait pas vu le jour depuis une éternité, révélant aux yeux du nouvel arrivant une ombre tapie dans le coin

\- **Debout chienne ! On veut te voir ! Ne me fait pas perdre plus de temps que tu ne mérites pas !**

Elle ne se formalisa pas du ton employé. Elle avait l'habitude, elle s'était résignée. Alors elle se leva, lentement toutefois, ses muscles engourdis et endoloris protestant à chaque mouvement. Ne pouvait-elle pas rester seule dans son coin ? Son corps brisé et perclus de courbatures la faisant souffrir à chaque pas, elle n'avait plus l'habitude de marcher ni même d'être débout, continuellement assise au fond de sa cellule. Alors ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle s'écroula sur le sol, sa tête heurtant les dalles avec violence malgré le vain reflexe de ses bras pour la protéger. Elle senti à peine qu'on la trainait, sans aucune douceur pourtant. Elle ne remarqua pas le nombre imposant de marches qu'elle et son gardien franchissaient, ni même qu'on l'entravait avant de la pousser dans une voiture. De toute façon, où aurait-elle pu aller ? Qu'aurait-elle pu tenter ? Elle avait de toute façon renoncé à tout. Elle vit à peine qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, avaient franchis plusieurs postes de gardes, entrés dans un ascenseur pour grimper au dernier étage.

Ils entrèrent finalement à travers une grande porte ornée dans une immense pièce aux murs bleutés. Les coupes de fruits juteux la firent saliver d'envie. On la fit s'avancer, foulant de magnifiques tapis colorés pour l'assoir violement sur une des deux petites chaises austères se tenant face à un immense bureau complété par un imposant fauteuil lui tournant le dos. Se regard se ballada sur la bibliothèque pourvue de livres dorés et argentés. Un des tableaux décorant l'immense pièce parmi d'autres anciens tableaux retint son attention. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, brillant de mille feux, le regard fier et droit, un arc dans les mains, flèche encochée en signe de défi, mais derrière elle se trouvait une ombre, plus grande encore, l'ombre de la présidente Alma Coin. Le fauteuil se retourna.

Bienvenue dans mon bureau, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, n'est-ce pas Katniss ?

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quel plaisir de se voir ! Mais oh que vois-je ? Pauvre fille, tu as l'air d'être affamée fis d'un air faussement compatissant celle qui était à l'origine de tous ses malheurs. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas tué quand elle en avait eu l'occasion ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté Snow ? il l'avait pourtant prévenue… La présidente attrapa alors une pomme qu'elle jeta au sol. La pomme rebondit, roula pour s'arrêter derrière ou se trouvait l'héroïne déchue. Elle ne tenta même pas de résister et se jeta sur la nourriture, croquant en plein dedans, le jus sucré emplissant sa bouche, la chaire ferme et gouteuse du fruit caressant son palais.

 **Haha vois ce que tu es devenue** se moqua Alma Coin. **Tu n'es plus rien, une loque humaine sans dignité, juste un symbole de ma toute puissance.**

Katniss tenta de répondre faiblement mais rien ne sorti de sa gorge hormis un croassement enroué, elle n'avait plus parlé depuis si longtemps…

 **Qu'il a été facile de te duper** continua sournoisement la présidente. **La rébellion ? Une mascarade ! La démocratie et les futures élections promises ? Une blague ! Comme tu as été naïve, jouant les folles héroïnes et me débarrassant de mon rival. Pourquoi croyais tu que le 13ème district avait été soit disant rasé ? Tout simplement parce que la dynastie des présidents du capitole n'avait que trop bien compris la menace que les dirigeants du district représentaient, leur trop forte influence au sein du Capitole était bien trop dangereuse et ils ont tenté de nous éliminer. Nous sommes alors entré en rébellion dans l'espoir de reconquérir le Capitole et de le diriger, remplacer la ligne des présidents par celles des chefs de notre district. Sauf que nous n'avions pas les moyens humains pour la gagner si bien qu'il nous a fallu attendre notre heure. Et tu as bien gentiment aidé à ce qu'on reprenne le contrôle des choses. En cela je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Mais il fallait bien établir un nouvel ordre en brisant tout ce qui était lié à l'ancien, les vieux symboles pour les remplacer par les miens. Qu'il a été facile par la suite de reprendre le contrôle. Et aujourd'hui encore, tu vas m'aider. Quelle amie et alliée fidèle que tu fais** dit-elle ironiquement. **Ça sera ta dernière tâche, le dernier symbole pour raffermir encore plus mon emprise sur Panem ! Tu participeras aux 100èmes Hunger Games !**

Une larme perla sur la joue de Katniss, elle n'avait plus la force de résister, toute sa colère et sa peine prisonniers d'années de captivité et de fatigue. Non, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Rien hormis obéir, sa volonté était brisée.

La présidente appuya alors sur un bouton. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit alors sur un homme qui attendait patiemment dehors.

\- **M. Griffendel, je vous la laisse. Ne me décevez pas !**

Il l'emmena. Pas de temps à perdre. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire afin de la rendre pleinement fonctionnelle pour le rôle qu'il lui avait préparé.

 **Et voilà** **J'espère que ce court chapitre vous aura plu ! Dès les prochains chapitres on s'attaque aux moissons ! Va falloir que je me creuse la tête pour construire de beaux personnages en évitant les Mary Sue ^^ Joli défis à relever que de devoir en inventer 24 pour les tributs et éventuellement 12 enfants (je ne sais pas si je vais les détailler eux car sinon ça va faire un peu beaucoup).**

 **Et n'oubliez pas, une review c'est comme le miel, c'est doux et sucré à la fois -)**


End file.
